This invention relates to an apparatus or system for checking a float assembly used to determine liquid level. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for checking the workability of a float assembly used to determine the level of liquid in a vessel e.g., storage tank and like.
Many modern day applications requiring storage tank operations involve obtaining information from a great number of tanks. For example, fuel tanks are often clustered in what are called "tank farms" with each "farm" having from about ten to about one hundred or more tanks. Good tank management requires that the amount or level of liquid in each tank be closely monitored. Such monitoring often involves the use of a float and float assembly which moves in response to changes in the level of liquid in the tank. In many instances, a liquid level alarm is incorporated into the level control system of individual tanks. That is, a predetermined point is provided at which a signal, e.g., an audible or visual signal, is provided indicating that the level of liquid in the tank is either too low or too high. This signal is often called an alarm.
The floats and float assemblies used in these tanks must be quite durable since they must continue to function over long periods of time. Such floats and float assemblies are often subject to deterioration because, for example, of the corrosive or otherwise harmful nature of the liquid in the tank and the environment surrounding the tank. In order to ensure that correct liquid level data are being obtained, periodic visual inspectations of the floats and float assemblies have been required in order to ensure that such components continue to be workable i.e., functional to provide satisfactory liquid level data. Such visual inspections are quite labor intensive and time consuming, particularly when a large number of tanks are involved. It would be advantageous to provide a system whereby the workability of such floats and float assemblies can be monitored without the need for visually inspecting such floats and float assemblies.